galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gareth Kingston
Gareth was a Jedi Master and Jedi General during the days of the Grand Galactic Republic. Gareth one day during a mission he found young Kia Nadal. He took Kia to the Jedi Temple and he was allowed to train Kia through his trails and his Padawan and Knight days. Jedi Master Gareth was a skilled Jedi Master who used two Lightsabers. Gareth was an elder Jedi who never showed his face, he hid it behind his hood that made a robot face. Gareth didn't want to show his face because he had scars from previous battles that looked cool to him but maybe not to others. One day during his talking with the council he told them he wanted the best for his Padawan, by letting him go to the trails early. The council wanted to know why. Gareth reached for his mask to show his scars that had been there for years. "I want my padawan to be proud of me. But look at me!.." "Gareth ok this is. Master Piell had same scars as you.." Gareth then said to them could he get them removed. "I think you can Gareth, but they make you what you are.." Taking Kia To the Temple Gareth took Kia into the Jedi Temple and straight into the Jedi Council chambers. Gareth said to everyone that Kia was strong in the force and should be trained. Everyone agreed that he should be trained because padawans were either dying or turning against them. Kia said to Gareth "Will this be challenging? And will I die." "You have no idea, what you are going to go through." Kia knew what it meant. Learning the ropes Several days after being allowed to train his first Padawan and knew what the trails were. "Kia, the trails will be your biggest enemy. They will test you at every turn. So be careful." "I'm learning the ropes master, you know. Becoming a Jedi is not an easy thing." "The Jedi who don't pass these trails will not be allowed in the temple. They are forced to leave. Not many leave for the fun of. These trails will test; your mind, your strength and your resilience." "What can you tell me about them master?" "I can't. You face them everyday." Gareth said walking away. "Kid. I forgot to give you your weapon." "My lightsaber?" Gareth nodded. "An ancient weapon used in combat by Jedi and the Sith for thousands of years. That weapon is your life. Look after it. The lightsaber is your only weapon other then the force you can use when your up to your neck in slime." Gareth then faced Kia. "I only ask that if you do get stuck in bad circumstances get out of it as fast as you can and don't try to act all tough, if you cannot escape send signals." "Master. I know the drill now." 'you better kid. I don't want to find my only padawan blasted all over the walls on a scummy planet." Gareth's judgement Gareth was having a Judgement of his Padawan. Gareth knew how his padawan would do in the Trails. But Gareth knew what Kia had to go through. "Kia, you will go through hell to be a Jedi, are you up to the task?" "Yes Master.." "I'm not your master yet. But I hope you make it to be a Jedi. And I hope sure to be one of the best people in the entire army and it never was the way some of us would have like to have been. But remember one thing for me my boy." "What?" "Never give in to the darkside." Master and Knight After Kia finished his trails and was called to the Temple Council Chambers, Kia and Gareth were standing nervously in the middle of the room and then a silence of Yoda's voice reached around the room and said. "Kia Nadal, on behalf of the Jedi High Council and the Jedi knights and Generals serving in this war. Among the truth, force using and facing our enemy. Revenge never an option. Kia Nadal we the High Jedi Council pronounce you a Jedi Knight of the Republic." Kia bowed and was knighted by Yoda and the Council. Death on Kiros During an attack on Kiros, Gareth was hunting down a slaver who attacked most of his squad. Gareth found the slaver who was also named Gareth, he said to him "Why, you do this stuff, I have no idea. People aren't slaves, they aren't made for it." Gareth then stabbed the slaver and walked away to only find out his ship had been blown up. Gareth then stood up to see that he was being watched by slavers.The slavers jumped down and said to Gareth, "We know how much you hate us Gareth. Let us make you die, by our hand." Gareth didn't put up a fight. He said "You're welcome to go ahead. I've been a secretive Jedi, for most of my life. I've nothing to lose." Gareth deactivated his sabers. The slavers surprised gave in and punched the Jedi Master until he was barely alive. Gareth then picked himself up and dropped to the ground from a height and died shortly after. He was later found and buried on the planet. Category:Jedi